edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Lord O' Darkness
Welcome Hi, Lord O' Darkness! Welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Ed-man Style.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dr. Angryslacks (Talk) 17:35, February 22, 2013 About Regular Ed Hi, I'm the one who wanted to write your story Regular Ed. I just wanted to inform you that I would have to take a few creative liberties. In no way am I going to alienate the original plot, but I think it would be better if I wrote that the Ed's and Mordecai and Rigby become semi-friends. Why? Because I can't have them fight over the jawbreaker the entire time. They'd have to be on a common goal. Also, I think the Ed's would have to be from another dimension that could only be activated by the mystic jawbreaker being an evil force trying to escape to another dimension (it IS a Regular Show crossover after all), and Rigby using a spell book, at the same time. The rest of the story would be about getting everyone and everything that traveled to the ''Regular Show ''dimension back to its proper dimension before the Universe collapses (once again, this is ''Regular Show ''we're talking about). I haven't thought about the entire plot, but that's what I have so far. I'll try not to bother you so much from now on. Edd Shwartz (talk) 17:57, May 13, 2013 (UTC)Edd Shwartz I was wondering if there were any boundaries with editing the article. Obviously, you don't want me to spam it with "THIS IS SPARTA!! NO, THIS FAD IS OVER, (etc.)", but I was wondering if I could add the statements below (the second of which being added much later) "JG Quintell spoke of it, "We ''were ''going to make it a simple 22-minute special, but we're having so much fun, it's probably going to be a lot longer. We'll try to get out a 1 1/2-hour time slot at 7 Central on August 12, 2013, but we're just having so much, it might be 6-hour time slot in 2015!"" "For whatever strange reason, Danny gave a a fan special permission to upload a written version of his script on his fan fiction dot net account. JG Quintell could not be reached for comment." (This quote is to link this article to my FF account without breaking the tone.) Edd Shwartz (talk) 21:00, May 15, 2013 (UTC)Edd Shwartz Regular Ed, again... Thank you for having such faith in me about the topic. Edd Shwartz (talk) 04:25, June 23, 2013 (UTC)Edd Shwartz Ed, Edd 'n Eddy/Regular Show Crossover Hi. I wanted to let you know that I looked at your "Regular Ed" page and I think your story is really cool. I'm working on an Ed, Edd 'n Eddy/Regular Show crossover too and I was wondering if you could help me with it. Here's my page for the story if you want to check it out sometime: The Eds Rock's Regular Eds. The story is about the Eds having summer jobs at the park where Mordecai and Rigby work. Eddy gets sick of the job eventually and starts a scam that leads to some kind of supernatural event. Then, the story ends with the park being destroyed and Benson firing the Eds. If you have time, can you help me come up with some ideas for the story, like maybe a scam Eddy could do at the park and a supernatural event that could happen because of it? If you want, you can leave me a message on my talk page or you can send a PM to my Fanfiction.net account. My username there is the same on here; it's "The Eds Rock". The Eds Rock (talk) 01:00, February 1, 2016 (UTC)